Getting a life and just in time!
by Cup of Joe
Summary: *CT/FF7* Okay, I wanted to submit this, but I wasn't sure which game to categorize it in, 'cause it's a crossover. It's really cute, you should read this!


Getting a life… and just in time!  
  
Cait Sith finished his can of Pepsi soda. Being he couldn't dispose of it, he gave it to his stuffed mog, who crushed it like a bug in one hand. "Y'know what? I've been thinking…" said Cait Sith. Barret came walking out of the door. "Well, that's an event! Let's witness it while we still can!" he cracked. Tifa, from behind the bar, walked into the scene as well. "Barret, give him a break. Another soda?"   
  
Cait Sith shook his head, but Barret accepted. Cait Sith continued, "I've been wondering what it's like to have a life of my own. So that me and Reeve can go our separate ways." Barret chugged his soda, and then turned to Cait Sith. "Well, if you find anything out, don't tell me." he laughed as he walked away into another room. Tifa tried to be consoling. "Well, don't let it get you down. You can do anything you put your mind to!" Cait Sith sighed, "Enough optimism, okay Tifa? I can't stand lies, well, lies that don't come from me anyway." The door slammed open, and a group of people came in. First, a teenage boy with red hair that looked extremely bizarre, and next to him was a short amphibious looking man. A purple haired girl was standing behind them. She had a strange helmet on, and she looked like a nerd. The frog walked up to Tifa and said, "Excuse me, ma'am, but wouldst thou know where to locate…" Quickly, Tifa screamed. "AAAHHHH!!! A FROG!!!" Cait Sith tried to calm her. "Tifa! TIFA! He's not going to hurt you with his giant shiny sword that is the same size as him and…" Tifa screamed again. "He's a mutant frog-man!!! AAAHHH!!!!" After a tiring five minutes, Cait Sith got Tifa to calm down. The purple haired girl spoke up. "How rude of us to not introduce ourselves. "I'm Lucca Ashtear! The best scientist on the whole face of the earth!!" She shot her gun and streamers went flying through the Seventh Heaven bar. The boy and the frog held up those little Japanese flag fans, half-wittedly. She then continued. "That's Frog, and that's Crono. They're my lackeys." Tifa and Cait Sith introduced themselves too. Cait Sith chuckled. "The Frog's name is Frog? How anti-ironic." Frog cleared his throat and tried to keep going, despise the heavy amount of ridicule in the air. "As I was saying," he spoke, "Our time traveling ship is called "Epoch". We've crashed here in your time, a time shortly before Crono was born, and we be trying to find our ship. Have thou seen our ship?" Cait Sith and Tifa shook there heads vacantly, surprised at the amount of speech that little Frog could put out. Crono sighed. "What about my ordeal!!!" shouted Cait Sith. "I'm the one who's depressed! But does everyone always forget me!!!" Lucca spoke up again. "What's your problem kitty cat?" Cait Sith explained.  
  
Half an hour later…  
  
"So, you're trying to become your own separate entity? That's scientifically unheard of! But, it'd be perfect for my experiments! I need a new goal! Right Crono?" Lucca looked over to Crono. He was enjoying a root beer float. Cait Sith seemed suddenly hopeful. "So you'll help?" Lucca cleared her throat, "For a price. You have to help us find Epoch first. Then I'll take you to my lab and…wait, that won't work out. The Epoch can only carry 3 people. One of us would get left behind. Actually two. We'd have to bring Reeve. Unless, Frog and Crono fell willing to stay here while I help you." Frog brushed back his cape. "Another day, another adventure, and Crono seems pretty occupied. They turned to Crono to see him devouring the root beer float. Don't worry." Lucca smiled. "Okay, let's split up. Tifa, you and Frog try to find Reeve, Cait Sith and I will try to find Epoch."   
"What about Crono?" Tifa asked.  
"He'll be fine." Lucca replied. And so the three groups separated.   
  
Crono looked around. Nobody. No Lucca, no Frog, no Tifa, no Cait Sith. They were gone, and he was left alone. He decided to not eat another root beer float. "HELLO!?!?!?!" shouted someone. In through the door came a girl. She was thin and young, about sixteen. She wore shorts and a blue halter top, with her hair braided and sticking out to the side. She had a giant gauntlet on and an origami bird in her hand. "Tifa! Where are you!" she yelled again. She looked over to see just the one shy teenage boy, sitting at the bar. "Hey! You're a new face!" she said. My name's Yuffie! Who are you?" Crono stared. "Did you here me? I asked who are you??" Again no response. "DO YOU HAVE ROCKS IN YOUR HEAD!! WHO ARE YOU!!" Barret came upstairs. "Hey Yuffie, can you keep it down? I'm tryin' to sleep!!" Yuffie stomped her foot. "That kid won't tell me his name! Is he dumb?" Crono was feeling insulted. He walked up to Yuffie and pulled out his sword. He then went outside to a tree, and carved the word "Crono" in the trunk. Yuffie and Barret read it and nodded their heads. Crono walked back inside to the bar and scraped some ice cream out of his root beer float glass. "Whatever!" said Barret, "I'm goin' back to sleep." And Barret walked back downstairs, slamming the door behind him. Yuffie sat beside Crono. "Hi." she said romantically.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shinra Building…  
  
"So, this be the place where Reeve works?" Frog asked.   
"Yep." Tifa said, hoping not to offend the frog, being she was afraid that at any time he could swallow her up. "Let's go in."  
  
The twosome walked up to the elevator of the Shinra building. Shinra had died off, although their building still was in commission. The got on and it went up. Ding, ding, ding… making that bell noise every time it hit a floor. Frog was amazed. The technology was odd to him. Then the door opened. The room seemed empty. The velvet chairs were untouched, the table dusty, and the windows were scummy, and slightly cracked. They then opened another door, where a man in a blue suit sat there, with a computer and a monitor that showed Lucca talking. "Sir?" asked Tifa. The man was startled and he turned to them. "Oh, hi it's you!" he said. "No time, come on!" Tifa grabbed Reeve by the arm and literally dragged him away from the room and down the stairs, being the poorly made Shinra elevators only could hold two people.   
  
And, outside sector 7...  
  
"Any luck?" asked Lucca, impatient to try out the brand new experiment she had planned. "No, not really." said Cait Sith. Lucca examined the bar sticking out of the head of a bear-shaped piece of playground equipment. "Oh dear, how violent!" she gasped. "Whoa!!! What's that!!" shouted Cait Sith pointing to a giant THING sticking out of the ground. "EPOCH!! There you are!" shouted Lucca, relived to see it in one piece. The twosome ran to the machine. It was huge!! "See Cait Sith! Isn't it grand?" she said, then she ran to it to check for faults. "Yeah, a little too grand." he retorted. It was fine overall, except for a few scratches. Lucca shouted down to Cait Sith. "Meet me at the bar, okay?" Cait Sith sighed. "Sure, whatever."  
  
At the Seventh Heaven…  
  
"Are we all here?" asked Tifa. "Yeah, we are!" replied Lucca, "Now let's put Operation Lucca into action!" Cait Sith whined. "Why do we have to call it Operation Lucca?" Lucca laughed her demented scientist's laugh. "Because all my experiments are called that!"  
  
Lucca, Cait Sith, and Reeve met inside the Epoch. "Everything ready?" asked Lucca. Reeve checked the monitor, and flipped some switches. "Ready!" he replied. And in a flash, Epoch disappeared.   
  
In another flash, the Epoch arrived in Lucca's yard. The threesome got out, and entered Lucca's house. They passed her sleeping father, and went up the stairs into her experimenting room. She showed them her newest machine, the super-duper-ultra-mega-flashy-sparkly-do-anything machine. Lucca looked to Reeve. "Put your remote control in here." Reeve wrinkled his eyebrows. "What remote control? He runs on the machine at the Shinra building, and of course, double C batteries." Lucca's jaw dropped. "Then how do you control him?" she asked. Reeve laughed. "You thought I controlled him? The computer just shows me what he sees, he's otherwise independent. Oh, but he's not without those batteries." Lucca fainted. "We should get back." Reeve said to Cait Sith. It felt kind of funny talking to his own creation. Cait Sith pondered again. "But how? She's out like a light!"   
  
At the bar…  
  
The door opened and Reeve and Cait Sith came in. "What took you so long!" yelled Tifa. Cait Sith looked to Tifa then Reeve. "He didn't know what button to push, I got to see you as an old person!!" he cracked. "Was I pretty?" Tifa responded, hoping for the answer, "yes". Cait Sith couldn't hold back. "If you call sagging skin pretty!" Tifa spilled Crono's fruit punch on Cait Sith. Frog spoke up to break the argument. "Where's Lucca?" he asked. "She's sleeping." replied Reeve. "We might as well leave." said Frog. Before they left, Tifa bent over and kissed Frog. He blushed. "Goodbye, Frog." she said crying. They left the bar, and then Tifa burst out in tears. "I'll miss that dish." she said. Yuffie cried too. "I'll miss that boy! He's so nice!" Barret grunted. "I'll miss that gun."  
  
A woman was walking down the alley near the bar. She was trying to think of a name for her baby that was soon to come. She had looked through the whole book of baby names, and was still not pleased. She looked over to a tree and saw the name "Crono". She nodded her head in satisfaction. 


End file.
